


Baby Boy

by Tippens101



Series: Dean's Daddy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Human, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Castiel opened the door to his apartment, the first thing he heard was 'Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Boy

When Castiel opened the door to his apartment, the first thing he heard was "Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy!".

Dean jumped on him.

"I missed you Daddy," Dean said, arms and legs wrapping around him. Castiel held him and rubbed his back gently.

"How was he today?" he asked his friend Balthazar, Dean's babysitter.

"A little cranky when I tried to put him down for a nap," he replied. "Other than that, he was a good boy." Balthazar ruffled Dean's hair. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"No," Castiel replied. "I am taking Dean out tomorrow."

"Oh, finally the overlord has allowed me to sleep in on Saturday."

"Amusing, Balthazar. Go home and annoy Crowley with your presence." Balthazar pinched Castiel's cheek and left, slamming the door behind him. Dean flinched at the loud noise and held Castiel tighter. "Dean, let go." Dean shook his head. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Dean slid off of Castiel. "What kinda surprise Daddy?"

Castiel kissed his forehead and took a DVD out of his back pocket. Dean gasped.

"Daddy you said 'Paranormal Activity 3' was too scary!"

"You have been being such a good boy lately, I thought you deserved a treat."

"Thank you Daddy!" Dean hugged him. "When can I watch?"

"First, dinner. Then bath, PJs, then movie time."

**********************

Castiel cooked him and Dean some cheeseburgers. Castiel finished first and was watching Dean's orgasmic-like face as he ate.

"What's for dessert, Daddy?" he asked, bits of cheeseburger falling out of his mouth.

"A slice of pie from last night." Dean's face lit up.

"Can I have the other dessert too?" Castiel's dick immediately hardened.

"Anything you wish baby," Castiel said casually. He went to the fridge and took out the pie. "Which do you want first?"

"Mmm…Pie!"

While Dean ate, he made loud moaning noises, pushing the fork in and out of his mouth. Castiel's cock throbbed against his slacks.

As soon as Dean finished, Castiel dropped his pants and boxers.

"On the floor baby." Dean obeyed immediately.

Castiel slowly fed Dean his cock, holding the back of his head as he thrusted gently into his mouth.

Dean swirled his tongue around the head and hollowed his cheeks.

Castiel grunted and came, Dean swallowing all of it.

"Good boy," Castiel said, running his hands through Dean's hair.

********************

Dean splashed around in the bathtub, water sloshing onto the floor.

"Dean, don't move around so much," Castiel said as he shampooed Dean's hair. "Under the water, baby." Dean dunked his head and got the shampoo off. He popped back out and smiled at Castiel.

"Dean," he said. "How would you like to visit Sam tomorrow?"

"Yes!"

"You know you have to be a big boy around him and Jessica, right?" Dean nodded seriously.

*********************

Dean was in his blue feetie pajamas, his sippy cup full of apple juice, and was sitting on Castiel's lap on the couch.

"Want your pacy, baby boy?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded and Castiel reached into the drawer of the endtable and took out Dean's pacifier. He put it in Dean's mouth and he started sucking on it.

Castiel played the movie.

Castiel found it incredibly boring and unrealistic, but Dean found it downright terrifying. He held Castiel tighter at certain points and closed his eyes. Castiel could hear Dean's furious sucking on his pacifier.

After the movie Castiel had to carry Dean to bed.

*****************

"Daddy," Dean said as Castiel looked under the bed for monsters, as per Dean's request.

"Yes, baby," Castiel said from the floor.

"Can you leave the light on?"

Castiel sighed and got onto the bed.

"Dean, nothing is going to hurt you, okay?"

"But-"

"Nothing. There is no such thing as ghosts, and even if there was, I would protect you, okay?" Dean nodded. "Good." He kissed Dean's forehead.

"I wanna big boy kiss," Dean pouted.

Castiel rolled his eyes and kissed him on the mouth. He shoved his tongue inside and licked at the roof of his mouth.

"Daddy, please," Dean whined. "Put your thingy in me, please. Want it inside me."

Castiel flipped Dean on his side and opened the flap of his pajamas. He took the plug out of his ass, making him hiss.

He slid inside Dean's still tight hole, hitting his prostate.

"Daddy!" Dean yelled. "Please, harder."

Castiel complied and fucked him good and proper. He felt Dean's insides clenching around his cock.

Castiel growled and came inside him, continuously fucking him.

"Daddy," Dean moaned as he came.

Castiel pulled out of him, fixed his pajamas, and got off the bed.

"Daddy?" Dean whimpered.

"It's okay, baby," Castiel said as he slid back into bed. "Had to get your teddy."

Dean took his bear from Castiel and hugged it to his chest. Castiel stuck Dean's pacifier in his mouth and pulled his head onto his chest.

"Good night, baby boy," Castiel said.

Dean closed his eyes and sucked on his pacifier.


End file.
